


You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

by katiiesmcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lil bit of fluff?, be warned, idk how to tag, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiiesmcgrath/pseuds/katiiesmcgrath
Summary: The piercing tick of the clock got faster and faster and oh Rao she couldn’t handle this she just wanted everything to-“STOP!”orKara has a decision to make.I can't write summaries oops.





	You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know where the title is from, have you been living under a rock your whole life? (If you have, it's from Wonderwall by Oasis - breifly mentioned in the fic.
> 
> I'm not the best writer so feel free to give me feedback, good or bad. Hope you enjoy!

Tightness. That’s all Kara could feel; almost trapped in this room. A tightness that made it feel as if she had a rope around her neck, restricting her breathing. She couldn’t do this, not yet.   
Beside her hung a clock, ticking. Counting down the moments she had to decide, getting louder and louder until it was all she could hear, the sound attacking her ear drums. _Tick… Tick… Tick…_ The piercing tick of the clock got faster and faster and oh Rao she couldn’t handle this she just wanted everything to-

“STOP!”

_Had she really said that out loud?_

Chest heaving, she tried to calm herself down, ‘in… and out…. In…. and out.’ It may have stopped her from passing out, but it didn’t stop the crushing of her heart every time she realised what she had to do.   
“Isn’t there anything you can do to help her?” Kara had merely whispered with a slight break in her voice.  
“I’m sorry ma’am, it’s up to you now, there’s nothing we can do.”  
It was those four words. Those four damn words that shredded her heart and discarded the pieces. This wasn’t something she could run away from, it wasn’t something she could punch her way out of. Hell, she couldn’t even talk her way out of it. There was nothing she could do.  
“It’s okay, everything’s going to be fine” She had heard Lena whisper, but Kara knew that was a lie.  
She had never expected something like this to cause such an awful aftermath. An alien attack or CADMUS? Sure, she could see how they would have gotten her into this situation. But _this? This,_ should have brought a lifetime of happiness.  
 _It_ had happened just three days ago, the day she now knew to be the worst day of her life, the day everything ended.  
-  
They were driving beside the beach, the wind wrecking Kara’s hair, but Kara didn’t care. All that mattered was that she was there with Lena. The sun had hit Lena, making her look more beautiful that Kara had thought possible, her soft smile radiating warmth and love through the veil of her fingertips.   
They hadn’t had any destination in mind, as Lena had said, they were going to go “wherever destiny takes them”

_Neither of them expected destiny would take them here._

As they turned a corner, following the coast, the tune of _Wonderwall_ began to play.  
“I love this song!” The brunette had exclaimed in excitement, giggling like a schoolgirl.   
As the song began to pick up, the two women sung along, and when it had gotten to the chorus, Lena had turned to face Kara -whilst trying to keep her eyes on the road- and sung to her.

_“Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me”_

Lena had reached her arm out to Kara, before dramatically putting her hand on her heart, as if she was confessing her undying love for Kara (She didn’t need to confess, Kara could tell by the look in Lena’s eyes).

_“And after all, you're my wonderwall”_

At this point, Kara had joined in again, the two singing in harmony to each other, and when the chorus had died down and Lena was back to concentrating on the road, Kara had just looked at her in awe; admiring the woman she may marry someday.  
And that’s when it hit her. She was in love with this woman and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, she wanted to be happy and-

“Marry me”

She hadn’t planned it, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. In fact, she hadn’t even meant to say it out loud, but the words had come spiralling out and into the bottomless pit of _“things Kara wishes she hadn’t said”_ It wasn’t like she didn’t want to marry Lena, it’s just what if Lena didn’t want to marry her? What if it was too early? What if?  
And that’s when it happened. That’s when her life went to ruins.  
A flash of love behind the forest in Lena’s eyes, before a blinding light came tunnelling forward. An ear-splitting clatter, then a scream. “LENA!”

_Darkness._

-  
Kara was pulled out of her thoughts by her own cries, her chest heaving up and down as she searched for something to hold on to, but she couldn’t find nothing. She was falling, and there was no one here to help.   
She cried for Lena, before realising Lena was helpless herself.  
Oftentimes Kara would have attacks like these, but Lena was always there, to hold her, to make her feel safe. But for the past three days, she wasn’t. Sometimes Alex would be here to help, to make everything hurt a little less, but just because the world had stopped for Kara, it doesn’t mean it had for everyone else, as much as Alex, and her friends, wanted to care for Kara, as much as they wanted to see Lena, they couldn’t. Their schedules wouldn’t always allow it.   
And so, this time, Kara had to deal with it herself.   
-  
After calming down – well, as calm as she could be in this situation – She had decided to think about the options again.   
She knew what decision she _should_ make, and deep down, she knew it was the right decision, but she didn’t have the heart to do it, not yet.  
She had promised to protect Lena, promised to always be there, and she had _broken_ that promise, she didn’t protect her.  
If it weren’t for Kara and her stupid thoughts Lena would have been _safe,_ would have been _happy._ And Kara wouldn’t have been slouched in a dull hospital chair having to decide whether she was ready to let Lena go.  
 _It was all her fault._

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to rush you but it is really important that we know what you want to do”  
Kara knew that she didn’t really have any other option, it would happen sooner or later, she’d be waiting for a miracle.  
Lena had always believed in miracles, but at this point, Kara had lost hope.

_What’s the use?_

She didn’t want to see Lena like this, and she knew Lena wouldn’t want her to keep her like this, and so she made her choice,  
“It’s time” Kara had stated, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.  
-  
The nurse had led Kara over to Lena’s bedside, before giving her some time to say her final goodbyes.  
“Five minutes” She had whispered before closing the door.

 

_Five minutes? How was she supposed to say everything she needed to in five minutes?_  
She placed a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead before taking hold of her hand. Tears welled up whilst she tried to find the words to say, but she couldn’t find them. So, she stuck to the three simple words.

“I love you”

She squeezed Lena’s hand before leaning down to place another kiss on Lena’s forehead, but before she reached her forehead, she felt something move beside her hand.

“Lena!” Kara had said with a cautiously curious tone.  
She could swear she had felt Lena squeeze her hand, it was small, but it was there.

That was it. That was enough to restore Kara’s hope, it was enough to stop her from making the wrong decision. It was enough.

Before Kara knew it, she was running out of the room, shouting for the nurse to get a doctor, that Lena might be _okay._

She _would_ be okay.


End file.
